


Love Hurts

by Grassy



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin’s thoughts on ‘love,’ such as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, yet more unrequited Shin+Mizu. Damn, but I love writing that. XD
> 
> Prompt: 085 - She.

Once upon a long time ago, Sano Shin had decided that there was nothing worse than being in love. If it hurt just loving the family you were born to, then bringing an outsider into things could only make the situation worse.

Then came the day he fell in love with Ashiya Mizuki. For the first time, Shin loved someone that wasn’t family and found his long-held beliefs to be true. Mizuki was his brother’s roommate from an **all-boys school**. Shin didn’t think things could get worse than that.

He had been dead wrong.

Shin stared in shock as the boy- No, the **girl** he’d fallen in love with all those years ago was introduced as Izumi’s fiancée.

Not for the first time, Shin wished that he could hate his older brother.


End file.
